


Enough

by Neurofancier



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Service Top, Sort Of, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neurofancier/pseuds/Neurofancier
Summary: Sometimes Richard felt like it was not possible to get enough of Jared.Sometimes he felt like he would forever be left wanting.Or: Jared fists Richard.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoriatalksback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoriatalksback/gifts).



> Completely unbetaed and written in under 2 hours so don't say I didn't warn you.

This was a terrible, terrible idea.

Jared née “Donald” Dunn was composed of the following body parts: frighteningly large baby-blue doe eyes, limbs that went for light-years, an endearing nose that was still capable of piercing through the hull of an ironically-nicknamed transatlantic, and a dented chest that Richard had weeped over (and on) several times.

Not included in that list: small hands.

Hell, when it came down to it, Jared’s hands weren’t even normal-sized. Even calling them big was an understatement.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do something else?” Jared asked, eyebrows drawn, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed.

“Hell, no!” was Richard’s answer. “Now come here and take your shirt off, come on.”

So this was a terrible idea, but the thing was, the thing was…

The thing was that sometimes Richard felt like it was not possible to get enough of Jared. Sometimes he felt like he would forever be left wanting. Not because Jared was unwilling to deliver, but because… because…

Richard didn’t think it was physically possible to have enough of him. He wanted to bathe in Jared, get drenched in him, feast on him until he was sated and full of him.

He really, really wanted to be full of him.

So after weeks of surreptitious glances and biting his tongue every time Jared fingered him, after a very long and rambling conversation, the words had spilled out of him:

“Just–Just fist me, okay? Just put your fist in me like I’m a–a muppet and you’re a puppeteer, and fist me!”

The words had been accompanied by a series of hand gestures that had been very a) graphic, b) illustrative, and c) mortifying.

Jared had been shocked, but he had recovered quickly.

“Oh, Richard,” he had said. “All you had to do was ask!”

-

This was bound to end badly.

There was so much that could go wrong. Jared was very aware of the limitations of his proportions, and Richard wasn’t very experienced. It wasn’t so long ago since the first time he had eased Richard into taking his shaft inside him. Jared wasn’t so humble that he ignored how generously endowed he was, but gifted as he was, his fist was still considerably larger. He wasn’t certain Richard’s own anatomy would be up to the task.

Nevertheless, it was what his Captain asked of him, and nothing would bring Jared more pleasure than to please him.

They laid together on their bed on the chosen day. He made quick work of their clothes–for, although Richard distasted his own body, he had very little patience for anything other that complete nudity–and then made it his goal to kiss Richard as thoroughly as possible. Richard was as responsive as always. Perhaps more so. When Jared’s hands cupped his cheeks, or brushed over perts nipples, or slid down his flank, he shivered and moaned under him.

By the time Richard was opening his legs and angling his hips up pointedly, Jared was just as eager as him.

Jared placed a pillow under his hips. They had discussed this: Richard wanted to do this on his back, even if it might not be quite as comfortable as doing it on his stomach.

“I want to see you,” Richard had said. “It’s–I don’t. I don’t want to be fisted. I mean, I do, obviously, that’s what all this has been about, don’t be an idiot, Richard Hendricks,” he muttered the last part. “But I don’t just want to be fisted. I want to be fisted _by you_.”

Jared opened Richard’s legs wider and pressed twin kisses on the insides of his thighs. Richard was nearly hairless there, smooth and pale. Faced with that much unmarred skin, Jared couldn’t help but nuzzle his way up, nose at the little puckered entrance that had been such a source of delight for them both. He paused there, lips but an inch away from it. Richard usually loved it when he serviced him with his mouth in this way, but on their discussion of this day, this particular act had not been mentioned. Perhaps it was not in the menu.

He needn’t have worried. With the exuberant passion that characterized him, Richard grabbed him by the hair and tugged his face closer to him. Oh, Jared could have swooned at such a show of strength. He parted Richard’s cheeks with his thumbs and licked at him. He could taste him, musky and clean, fresh out of the shower as he was. His tongue traced a path from tailbone to perineum, over and over again, only to return to Richard’s center.

There was no reason not to use this act as a way to ease the preparations for the main event, Jared thought. Specially when Richard was so enjoying himself. He pushed his tongue past his rim and slid it in and out, imitating what his fist would soon do. 

Jared grabbed the bottle of lube blindly and slicked his digits. He pressed the first one alongside his tongue, avoiding a particular spot for now, so as not to overwhelm him. Richard’s moans filled the room and he drew up his knees, clutching at his own thighs to open himself up for his exploration.

'Yes,' Jared thought, 'I am certain I can make this very pleasurable indeed.'

-

This was not fair.

Jared knew–he knew how much he loved to be rimmed. There was nothing he loved more: not being blown, not fucking Jared, not even getting fucked. As Jared scissored two fingers open and thrust is tongue between them, all Richard could do was dig his own fingers into his thighs and hold on. He almost wouldn’t have cared if this was all they did today.

Mind you, almost.

He hadn’t been jonesing for Jared’s fist for nothing.

Jared didn’t seem to have forgotten about that, though, because eventually a third digit followed the two driving him crazy. He was still licking at him as if–as if he was a fucking popsicle, who did that, who fucked you with three fingers and lapped at you as if it wasn’t the most filthy, most dirty thing Richard loved getting done to him. Jared hadn’t even touched his sweet spot yet, and he was already going crazy.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck me…” Richard groaned.

Jared stopped licking him to say, his tone maddeningly reasonable, “we can do that instead, if you’d like.”

“Figure of speech,” Richard was quick to reply. “You–do the thing. Hurry up. Or. No, don’t hurry up, that’s a bad idea. Take your time. But hurry up!”

“As you desire,” Jared replied, apparently understanding Richard’s needs better than he did.

And then curled his fingers just so.

Richard’s world went white. He released his legs to clutch at the sheets. He was acutely aware he was panting like he had run a marathon.

“Are you feeling alright?” Jared asked, and kissed his jaw almost chastely.

“Nngh.”

Okay, so Jared had just fried his brain.

Not like he needed it anyway.

Not like they were just starting.

-

This was sublime.

If Jared were asked to list what, among all the world’s wonders, was the most beautiful sight one could conceive, he would not hesitate in his answer. It was Richard as he was just now: blush spreading to encompass his chest, breath labored, the muscles of his arms and legs corded in their tension, his exquisitely shaped erection dripping freely over his stomach. Oh, but he was awe-inspiring in his bliss. Jared was sure he could be forgiven for curling his fingers again and again, pressing them against that same spot. Richard certainly wouldn’t fault him for it, considering how he was enjoying it.

He was proud to realize that by now he knew Richard’s body so well he could easily persuade it to relax this part of it. His entrance was easily taking his digits. Richard was even clenching at him, almost as if to draw them in deeper. Instead, Jared halfway removed them. 

Richard let out an anguished moan. “No, no, don’t stop, get them back in, come on!” he pleaded.

“Shhh, shhh,” Jared soothed him. “I’ve got you, darling. Trust me.”

And he did have him. He spread his fingers slightly, coaxing the ring of muscle to stretch in order to accommodate the added girth.

“Oh,” Richard gasped. “Oh, Jared, Jared…”

“Is it to much?” he asked, his other hand stroking circles on Richard’s stomach.

He shook his head. “No. Not… not enough.” Richard’s eyes, usually so elusive, met Jared’s with an intensity impossible to deny. “Give me more.”

Jared felt a frisson of emotion.

“Very well,” he said. He bowed down to kiss Richard’s forehead. Richard wrapped his arms around his neck and drew him in for a proper kiss that Jared was happy to grant. “Anything for my Captain.”

-

This was going to kill him.

It was only Jared’s little finger. Nevermind that even his little finger was larger than some adults' regular fingers. It wasn’t that much of a difference, all things considered, but oh god, oh god, oh–

“God,” he said, out-loud.

“Would you like me to stop?” Jared asked.

“Don’t you dare!” Richard gripped his wrist, just in case Jared got it into his head to stop, anyway. “Just. Go slow.”

“As you wish.” Jared brushed his sweaty curls off his forehead. “Breathe for me, darling. The way we practiced. Do you remember?”

Richard did, barely. Jared demonstrated, in through his nose and out through his mouth. It was easier to imitate him than to do it on his own.

“That’s it,” Jared praised him. “You are doing so well, darling. Look at you.” Jared flexed his fingers inside him.

“A-ah…!” Richard let his hold of his wrist loosen.

“Very good.” Jared looked down at him, adoration in his eyes. “You are so lovely.” Their lips brushed together, Richard’s trembling and clumsy, Jared’s worshipful.

“Oh God,” Richard said, breaking the kiss. “Oh God.”

“There you go. Can you feel that? All four fingers in. Only my thumb left,” Jared said, his voice a balm for Richard’s frayed nerves. “Would you like to stop here?”

Richard swallowed. “No. I want…” His hips twitched and he cursed. “It’s still not enough. I need the whole thing.”

“As you wish," he repeated. Jared retrieved the bottle of lube and after a moment, a slick thumb brushed against the rim of his entrance the way his tongue had, earlier. “Bear down, now.”

Fuck.

-

This was nothing short of prodigious.

His thumb was inside Richard, along the rest of his fingers. Richard laid where he was, legs open, speared on him. His chest rose and fell as he panted, struggling to keep his breathing to the rhythm Jared had dictated. Richard’s eyes were open but unseeing, fixated on the ceiling. Richard’s digits, once in a vice grip around his wrist, were merely holding him now. Keeping him inside him, perhaps, Jared thought, and felt a renewed wave of tenderness overcome him.

“Very nearly there,” Jared whispered encouragingly, and waited until Richard nodded to show he understood. “Only one more step.”

Slowly, he curled his digits until they formed a fist inside him.

“Oh, fuck,” Richard said brokenly. When he looked at his face, Jared saw his eyes were wet.

“Darling!” Jared said, alarmed.

“I’m okay. I’m okay,” Richard reassured him. He blinked, and a tear slid down the bridge of his nose. “Jared, it’s so much…”

“Too much?” Jared asked.

Richard shook his head. “Just enough.” He laughed, his belly shaking with it, and Jared noticed with a shook of wondering arousal that he could feel that. “Jared. It’s just enough!”

Jared smiled, mirroring his delight. He gladly let Richard bring him down for a kiss. It was a delight, to get reacquainted with Richard’s lips in such a novel setting.

“Can you,” Richard murmured against his mouth, hips seeking him with the subtlest of movements.

Jared drew his hand back, barely a fraction of an inch, and then back in. “Like this?”

“Oh,” Richard keened, eyes clenched tight. He hugged Jared tighter. “Oh, yes, yes, yes, don’t stop, don’t stop.”

Jared was delighted to oblige.

-

This was– This...This...

Okay, fuck it, there were no words for this, no way to describe it. Jared had his whole, fucking massive fist inside him. He was fucking him with it, and Richard was on fire. 

“My love,” Jared was saying, kissing the tears off his cheeks. “My dearest.”

“Jared. Jared,” Richard sobbed. It was all he could bring himself to say.

“Look at you, oh, you’re so precious…” Jared rested his forehead on his temple. He felt so full, so stretched. He felt like he might split, and yet Jared was doing it so delicately, so carefully, that even the burning pain of it was pleasurable. There was no-one else he would have trusted to do this, Richard realized. No-one else he would have ever wanted to do this.

“I love you,” Richard said, not knowing how else to explain this.

“Oh, Richard…” Jared’s eyes were just as wet as his own. “I love you, too.”

They kissed, clumsily, mouths open, breathing each other’s air. Jared took him in his other hand and Richard knew he would not last long. He was too overwhelmed, intoxicated on this, on Jared. All it took was a couple of firm strokes and he was coming, clenching so hard around Jared’s wrist that it hurt.

But it hurt so, so very good.

Jared slowly took his hand out of him. Richard shuddered. He felt so empty now after having been so full, it was like a part of him had gone missing.

When he came to, Jared was bowed over him, jerking himself off, his searching gaze on Richard’s face.

“My dear,” Jared whispered. “Love you, love you.”

“Love you too,” Richard said with a content sigh.

Jared let out a rough moan and came. He fell down on the bed. Richard managed to roll around to throw an arm and a leg around him. Jared circled his waist with his arms. Richard tucked his own head under Jared’s chin.

This, he thought, basking in the pleasant soreness and exhaustion, was just right.


End file.
